Tentang Kita
by GirlInTheBedRoom
Summary: Waktu mereka hanya tinggal sekejap. Ia, ah tidak, mereka berdua harus bisa mengatakannya. Sekarang atau tidak akan pernah untuk selamanya. Hanya sebuah drabble, imajinasi seorang fujoshi saat melihat adegan perpisahan Dohko dan Shion di Hades saga chapter Sanctuary. Sedikit editing untuk penambahan detail cerita, plot tetap sama. Enjoy!


**TENTANG KITA**

**by GirlInTheBedRoom**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**DohkoXShion / ShionXDohko**

**T, Angst-Romance, Diusahakan se-IC mungkin, maybe typo(s), Sho-ai, No liking no reading.**

**Warning spoiler!**

**oooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooo**

Nyala api biru terakhir di menara zodiak mulai goyah dan memudar. Menandakan waktu yang hampir habis. Hanya tinggal sekejap kesempatan yang tersisa untuk menyatakan segalanya. Semua yang mereka rasa. Tentang apa yang terpendam, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah lama sekali ada namun tak kuasa terbentuk oleh kata.

Sosok tegap nan kokoh itu duduk di puing-puing anak tangga yang hancur. Pecahan-pecahan batu dan sisa-sisa debu pertempuran tak sedikit pun mengaburkan pesonanya, bahkan setelah lebih dari dua abad ia tak pernah melihatnya lagi sebelum malam terkutuk ini. Shion pun masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas detail kontur wajah ksatria libra itu walau sang pemilik sama sekali tak menoleh kepadanya. Oh, betapa rasa rindu itu hampir tak bisa dibendungnya. Kontrol dirinya bertahan di seuntai benang tipis agar tak melompat begitu saja ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu dan merengkuhnya erat di dada.

Rasa itu, rasa aneh dan asing yang selalu mengganggunya itu pun makin terasa membuncah. Dan entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan bahwa Dohko juga menderita karenanya. Terlalu gegabahkah dirinya untuk berharap? Ah, tak ada ruginya mempertaruhkan semua pada detik-detik terakhir ini. Karena apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, setidaknya ia bisa kembali ke dunia bawah tanpa ada lagi beban. Beban yang telah menggantung di hatinya sejak hampir dua setengah abad yang lalu.

Merasakan konsistensi tubuhnya mulai merenggang, Shion akhirnya meneguhkan hatinya.

"Dohko, seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin berbicara lebih lama denganmu..."

_'Ini mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tentang kita.'_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shion? Kita akan segera bertemu lagi..."

_'Aku mungkin bukan orang yang tepat, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu di antara kita.'_

Mendengar hal itu membuat Shion tersenyum kecil. Sendu merayap dalam batinnya. Namun, lebih dari itu ia bisa merasakan bahwa sebenarnya tanpa dialog panjang pun Dohko sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Kau benar. Aku telah menunggu selama 243 tahun. Kurasa aku bisa bersabar sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tak masalah dimana pun kita akan bertemu lagi nanti..."

_'Karena masih ada yang harus aku lakukan, dan tetap ingin aku katakan kepadamu.'_

Dengan cepat Shion merasakan keberadaan dirinya terpecah menjadi bulir-bulir cahaya kecil yang beterbangan. Sedikit energi yang tersisa dipakainya untuk bergerak ke arah Dohko, menghujaninya dengan ratusan kelap-kelip keemasan. Samar, Shion masih bisa merasakan helai halus rambut coklat sebahu dan hangatnya pipi kecoklatan itu. Untuk sekarang itu cukup untuk menggantikan sebuah pelukan erat. Yang tak disadarinya kemudian adalah tetes-tetes bening yang mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk mata yang tak berkedip dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi...selamat tinggal, Shion..."

_'Aku pun ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia kepadamu.'_

Dohko melihat Kanon menghampirinya dengan mengenakan cloth gemini. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk meratap dan tenggelam dalam tangis. Ya, pertempuran melawan Hades baru saja akan dimulai. Dan Athena harus menang, bagaimana pun caranya. Karena pada saat kemenangan mereka raih, saat itu pula ia baru sanggup untuk bertatap muka lagi dengan Shion.

Setitik kecil kelip terakhir melayang di depan wajah pemuda bermanik coklat itu. Saat Dohko menangkapnya di telapak tangan, seolah-olah ia bisa mendengar suara Shion di kejauhan. Digenggamnya erat kelip yang telah memudar itu. Menyegel janji mereka berdua untuk bertemu lagi dan mengatakan semuanya. Ia tahu Shion tak akan pernah mengingkari. Dan sampai saat itu tiba ia akan tetap tegar berdiri.

_'Aku selalu merindukanmu melebihi apapun, Dohko.'_

_'Dan aku akan mencintaimu melebihi siapapun, Shion.'_

**oooooooooooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mengharu biru kalau ketemu pair yang satu ini. Mereka layak banget ga sih, dapat kesempatan untuk bisa bareng lagi? Menurut saya sih ini salah satu OTP mutlak di Saint Seiya. Makanya, ayo kita perjuangkan kebersamaan mereka! #dihempas stardust revolution.**

**Btw, bagi yang bingung dengan percakapan Shion dan Dohko itu maksudnya yang dalam tanda kutip dua berarti bener-bener diomongin. Yang dalam tanda kutip satu plus dicetak miring itu dibatin dalam hati. Tapi entah bagaimana, tetep bisa nyambung ya? #ngeeengg =_=a**

**Oke deh, kalau ada yang belum paham atau mau komentar tulis aja di kolom review #modus :P**

**C U later,**

**Girl**


End file.
